


Jaybird Oneshot

by Ada_Turing



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, They don't know about stalker Tim, This is before Jason died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy fic I wrote when I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaybird Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Transfered from my account on FF.net (luciafrost)

"Do not test my patience Dick, I really am having a midlife crisis!"

"Come one Jaybird! It can't be that bad!"

"Oh really?! Of course you would say that, since you aren't the one who has a crush on an Amazonian girl with a horde of overprotective women watching over her!" Jason finished his miniature rant with a flourish, throwing his hands up in the air and flopping dramatically onto his bed. Dick frowned slightly before flipping over his little brother onto the other side of the bed. Dick then proceeded to grab his smaller brother and pull him into a hug. "Let go of me!" Jason cried futilely but none can resist the force of nature that is Dick Grayson.

"Jay, I can set you up on a date with Donna…. If you want…" Jason nearly got whiplash as he turned to look at his older brother. Jason's face lit up with delight and suspicion.

"What's the catch?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's no catch, I swear! I just want you to stop mooning over the beautiful amazon."

"I was not mooning over Donna!" Jason's face was red with embarrassment.

"Sure you were. Now, I have a date to go set up." Dick stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Jason with his thoughts.

~ONE SUCCESSFUL DATE LATER~

"Dick, You are the greatest brother ever! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Jason tackled his older brother and gave him a huge hug. The grin on Jason's face was as big as a Cheshire cat's.

"I know Jaybird, I know." Together the two brothers trudged inside to have a movie marathon.


End file.
